Shingeki no Marriage Proposals
by shingekinolife
Summary: Fangirling over the characters of SnK? Not sure which one to choose as your partner for the rest of eternity? Well fret no longer! Here is a comprehensive guide of all of your favourite, titan-bashing badasses. There are singles available in your area, and they are definitely ready to mingle with you!


**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Shingeki no Kyojin Universe are property of Hajime Isayama. I don't own any canon characters, plots and situations and I don't make any money from this story.

 **Warning:** Rated T for language and suggestive themes

 **A/N:** So to keep myself occupied while writing my other fic "Her Story" (which you guys should totally check out), I decided to take a leaf from another author ( **akashichin** ) who wrote an adorable " **Kuroko no Basuke Marriage Prospects** " thing that is fantastic (go read it, especially if you're obsessed with KnB like I am). I decided to do the same for "Shingeki no Kyojin", so let me know if you like it, and if there's any characters you'd like to see, leave a comment!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Marriage Proposals**

Chapter One: Eren Jaeger

 _"_ _What are you going to do if the ones with the strength don't fight for you?"_

* * *

 **Appearance** : With messy brown hair that you can entangle your fingers in and sun kissed skin that speaks to his many days of fighting titans, Eren Jaeger might not tickle your fancy at first glance, but fear not- he more than makes up for it with his overwhelming passion for…well, everything. But we'll talk more about that later. Although he stands at an average height of five feet six inches in human form, he tops off at fifty feet in his titan form, so you have a very large range in the height requirement department. Strap yourselves tightly into your 3DMG gear because you'll go for a wild ride as you drown in those gorgeous teal-green eyes of his. Even though his face is normally caught in an expression of frustration or anger, don't worry, he has the ability to form a dazzling smile that can outshine even the smile of the titan that ate his moth- (*gets hit in the head by Eren*) Okay, sorry! Bad comparison…Anyways, due to his daily training and use of 3DMG, you can be certain that he has a very fit body, complete with a firm ass that's very evident in those tight uniforms the Survey Corps issues. Just don't let Captain Levi catch you drooling over his titan-boy!

 **Clothing** : As a Survey Corps soldier, you can normally see him dressed in a plain, beige shirt covered by the traditional short, brown jacket. He completes his attire with crisp, white jeans that shows off every single delectable curve waist down. The color red seems to be his color since he's almost always covered in titan blood, but don't fret! Titan blood evaporates within seconds, so there's no need to wait on standby with a Tide to-go pen. Don't let the clothing deceive you- abs galore exist beneath that boring shirt, so let your eyes wander to your heart's content! Since he's still a teenager, he still has room to grow, so make sure that you either have enough money to get him new clothes or the skills to sew clothes yourselves. Due to his fantastic physique, you can be sure that he'll clean up quite nicely for formal events…all except for that stubborn hair of his. Try running a comb through it once in a while.

 **Intelligence** : Though quite oblivious to most things in life, Eren still has enough wits about him to take care of his friends and those he cares about. Just don't go and try to ask him for help with anything math-related. He has enough sense to navigate his way through the Forest of Giant Trees, but don't expect him to start strategizing like Commander Erwin! For the most part, you're going to have to be the brains in the relationship, as well as his conscience, so be sure to give him a good whack on the head once in a while to keep him from running off to slay titans.

 **Personality/Socializing** : As I mentioned earlier, Eren is extremely passionate about everything. Give him a platform and he'll have an opinion on anything- from cheeseburgers to the latest in political scandals. He gets carried away sometimes, so make sure that you hold him back because you may end up getting banned from a few places if he decides to get into fist fights. But the good thing is that his passion extends to people he cares about as well. Eren is as loyal as a dog. He will do anything to keep you safe, even if it means sacrificing himself. How can you resist someone with that much love to give?

 **Financials** : If you shack up with our local titan-boy, be assured that you're not going to be living a luxurious life. Given that he's humanity's last hope, you'll probably be travelling from place to place with him, rolling around in the mud, getting down and dirty (and not in the way you'd hope). Also, since he's a soldier, he doesn't earn a huge stipend, so that Gucci purse you had your eye on for a while? Yeah…not going to happen. But, he will make sure that every gold coin he earns goes to you if you ask. He doesn't have much need for money. He lives on the tears and blood of crushed titans.

 **Home Economics** : Eren is great at collecting firewood for the household (when he's not off sleeping and making his foster-sister, Mikasa, do it). Overall, he's never really had the chance to cook meals so he probably has no idea how to make anything beyond a loaf of bread- if even that. You'll have to be the one cooking the meals, but he'll eat anything you give him, because goodness knows how a boy can get tired of military rations 24/7!

 **Competition** : There are two main things you'll have to battle against to win your beau. The first is his ultimate goal to beat the titans. Face it- titans come first in his life and you'll probably come second…but that's okay, because at least titans don't have genitals. Then things might get slightly freaky. Secondly, you'll have to keep an eye out on his step-sister, Mikasa. Although the two share a platonic relationship (or so they keep saying), Mikasa's existence solely relies on Eren. (I heard she once beat up Captain Levi because he bitch-slapped the kid). As long as you can earn Mikasa's approval, you should be fine. Oh, but also watch out for the thousands of fan girls who like to pair up Eren with Levi. You stand your ground and make sure that no one tries to steal your titan-man!

 **Family** : His father is a well-renown doctor, famous for being a great practitioner and being very intelligent. There are some rumors of his involvement with the royal family and the government's ties to the titans…but we'll just ignore that for now. His mother is the sweetest woman you will ever meet, but don't be fooled by her caring persona. She's as sharp as a tack (a trait that was unfortunately not passed down to her son), and she can sniff out trouble or lies at the blink of an eye. So if you corrupt her son, don't think you can get away it- she'll have you pinned beneath a house with broken legs faster than you can scream "Hannes!". But, when she's not being protective of her son, she'll have plenty of adorable baby stories about Eren that will amuse you for hours on end.

 **Combat** : Possibly Eren's strongest area. When he's not busy trying to beat up bullies to protect his friends, Eren's always ready to open a can of whoop-ass as a titan. With a form that has a rippling twenty-pack, Eren's titan can kick his enemy's head off- literally. If anyone tries to mess with you, all you have to do is point out your beau who happens to be a fifty-foot tall titan. That should send those jerks running. The only thing to be careful of is to make sure that he doesn't accidentally cut himself when you guys are in the middle of doing something intense…like…you know…speaking of which…-

 **In the Sack** : When we said his passion covers to everything…we meant _everything_. Lucky you! We also heard that those titan proportions might also extend to some certain…human anatomical parts. In any case, Eren is a very sweet lover who will make sure to take care of you each time you guys decide to do the dirty. He will also make sure that you are never bored in bed, as his random nature will make him mix things up every once in a while. But, as with everything else that comes with Eren, he is extraordinarily oblivious, so if you feel horny, you're going to have to make the first move, because goodness knows, that boy moves slower than Annie in her crystalized prison.

 **Conclusion:** Eren is a very busy boy who is always off trying to save humanity, so if you're the type of person who needs attention 24/7, he's probably not the guy for you. But if you're okay with running around the Walls and slaying titans with your beloved, then you guys will get along just fine! He may not remember your anniversary or birthday, but he can be a cheesy guy and will more than try to make up for it- so go easy on him. Just remember that he also comes as a packaged deal with Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, so be assured that your "alone time" with him will be fairly rare. But all in all, he's a great guy to have around and he will always be ready to avenge your death (should it happen).

* * *

 **A/N** : Ahh! I can't believe I actually wrote this. Once again, this was all just fun and games while I was bored…so hopefully it turned out okay? If you liked it, let me know and give me some suggestions for more characters!


End file.
